In electrical systems it is occasionally necessary to tap into an electrical distribution network, such as connecting an overhead power line to a home or business. One known system for tapping into an electrical distribution network is to use what is commonly referred to as a wedge connector, which includes a C-shaped body member and a wedge. Two cables are electrically commoned and mechanically secured by being pressed into and against interior curved surfaces or channels provided in the C-shaped body member by the wedge, which is driven longitudinally into the body member between the cables.
Sometimes also referred to as Universal Distribution Connectors (or UDC connectors), such wedge connectors are widely used in connecting cables of various sizes (i.e., diameter) for electrical distribution. However, current wedge connectors suffer from the drawback that they are effective over a relatively narrow range of relative cable sizes, requiring many different size wedge connectors.
These and other drawbacks are found in current wedge connectors.
What is needed is a wedge connector that provides for connection of cables over an extended range of relative cable sizes.